Furniture articles are general household goods widely used in families and made in varying structures according to different functions, such as tables, chairs, cabinets, lighting fixtures or the like. Some furniture articles, such as tables and chairs, can also be used indoors and outdoors. The tables and chairs being used outdoors, such as at restaurants or swimming pool side, generally serve as resting or social activity facilities for users, such as chatting, eating snacks or the like. In some occasions, a parasol is provided as sunshine or rain barrier. Hence tables and chairs are the most versatile furniture and almost become indispensable for modern people in their daily life. They also are being designed and made in a wide variety of styles to suit different consumers' tastes and preferences. Furniture stores often have to provide a widely variety of selections of tables and chairs to cater different types of customers.
As an old saying goes “Seeing is believing”. Consumers often want to see the actual goods of merchandises before making purchase decision. To meet such requirement most furniture stores have selected furniture displayed onsite. Various types of furniture display designs also are available in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,800 provides a furniture display in an assembly manner to enable consumers to get a total view of the furniture. While it provides a full picture of a total set of selected furniture, it also takes a great deal of display space. Hence the economic-effectiveness is not desirable when only limited display space is available. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,713,424, 3,897,876 and 4,895,381 also disclose various types of display racks for chairs. They mostly have the chairs stacked on the display rack to save the display space, but not for displaying an entire set of table and chairs, nor a parasol, thus still leave a lot to be desired.